


overboard

by vitrine



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drabble, M/M, Pirates, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: But Jaebum had felt lucky, and maybe a bit reckless.





	

It was such a tiny ship that on any other day, Jaebum would have ignored it. He didn’t like wasting resources and manpower on things that seemed worthless. But Jaebum had felt lucky, and maybe a bit reckless. So when he spotted the small merchant ship, he ordered his crew to prepare to seize it.

Captain Im Jaebum was born on the sea and grew up in a family of pirates. He knew the most efficient ways to capture ships, steal the best items, and initiate kidnappings for ransoms all with spilling minimal to no blood. Jaebum’s handsomeness may hold a certain coldness, but he wasn’t exactly cold-hearted enough to hurt others.

The unlucky merchant ship to cross his path was an easy enough task. He drew them in, quickly overran the merchant’s small crew, and was ready to analyze his newfound findings when one of his mates announced there was nothing.

“What do you mean there’s nothing of value? What kind of merchant ship has nothing?” Jaebum growled, causing the young man to gulp.

“Don’t yell at the poor boy, it’s not his fault you’re not as great as people say you are.”

Jaebum’s head whipped around, eyes roaming along the tied up individuals before landing on a curious young man. His legs were crossed and he stared at Jaebum as if he was the most boring sight to behold.

Jaebum could feel his jaw popping out in annoyance as he stalked over to the man and pulled him up by his collar. Their noses bumped each other, and the guy had the nerve to smile. He was handsome. If Jaebum wasn’t slightly ticked off, he would tell the stranger so. “…Excuse me?”

The guy sighed. “I know who you are. Everyone knows about the imfamous pirate Im. I never thought I’d meet you in person, though. I’m somewhat honored to be captured by you, even if it’s slightly annoying.”

If the man’s goal was to make Jaebum feel more pissed off, along with complimented and insulted, he succeeded in doing so. Jaebum grinned. “Tell me your name.”

“There’s a more polite way to ask.”

“You have a strong mouth on you.”

The man didn’t blink as he stared back into Jaebum’s eyes, lips quirked up, tip of his tongue gazing his teeth. “Are you sure?”

The implications behind his words were clear, and he knew Jaebum was smart enough to quickly catch on. Jaebum’s gaze fell down to his mouth and then back to the man’s eyes, the corners of them now wrinkled.

“What is your name?” Jaebum asked again, voice dropping lower, hands still gripping the other’s shirt tight.

“First Mate, Park Jinyoung, sir.” The last word was stressed mockingly, and Jaebum wasn’t sure anymore who held the upperhand in this mini standoff.

The pirate turned his mouth close to Jinyoung’s cheek, lips grazing across until they touched his ear. Jinyoung’s breathing became stifled, face warm (with fear? excitement?) as Jaebum spoke and the words settled low inside Jinyoung.

When Jaebum had decided to seize the small merchant ship, he had anticipated on getting something of value. In the end, he didn’t find anything great, but—

“I think I’ll take you instead.”

—he found something even better.


End file.
